chaos_brigadefandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Brigade Wiki
D/O Alliance Welcome to the D\O alliance support site to help you to be powerful and successful in the Battleship:War Girl Basic User Guide Basic User Guide helps you to get on your way to become a good player. Just follow the steps and you should be good. Beginners please go to make 50k power as a first step. Then work your way through the menu as you grow. Read the expectations for Rank 1. Ask lots of questions in chat so you continue to learn. Everyone please read through the information offered. Please continue to learn all you can about the game. Please contribute your ideas, strategies, tips, questions so we can all support one another. Read expectations relevant to your rank. # Attack Prowlers if you have full Stamina as you can get Gold and nice items (Level 7+ Prowlers) # Low Stamina? Send your units out to gather Resources - Copper / Aluminum # Always have 2 builder units and something researching at all times # Donate to the Alliance you are in to earn "Alliance Honor" # Always do the "Solo Event" and when you gave the speed ups ready do the "Hell Trial" to earn big items! # And if the Alliance has there "Tree Of Life" gather your free fruit. (5 times a day) Combat Help First of all, the game has two different methods at how your units can get damaged in a battle or die in a battle. Damaged Units * Getting attacked at your base, you can heal the units lost in the fight. * Attacking another player who is gathering resources. (You and the player will take Damaged units) * If a Player Attacks you while gathering resources, units are damaged and not killed. * When attacking Prowlers your units will get damaged. Note: all units end up in the "Hospital" REMEMBER! that if you lose more units than your Hospital can hold them units will die! Dead Units * Attacking a players base will result in a lot of units lost! * Attacking a player with the "Declare War" will result in you losing units as well. Advancing Here are some key points that will help you to grow faster than other players. # Always have 2 builders # Always Research and focus on technology that reduces your building time for units. # When you hit HQ level 15 you unlock "Advanced Military" you can upgrade your units production speed (Helps for Score and Hell Trial) # Units should always be doing something! Killing Prowlers and gathering Resources. # There are two events that involve killing another players units to earn score, only attack when you have them quests. (Pointless attacking will get you know place fast) # If you get attacked it is not the end of the world if you dont have a lot of units, you can just heal them. (Remember to upgrade that Hospital) # Gathering Gold is pointless! as you earn more gold from gathering from the other mines and getting the "Cherry item" 12 Commandments # Race to base HQ 20 and get Lab 20 to unlock 4th / 5th marching units. # Do not go over 200k Upkeep on Fuel or you will never upgrade your base ever again unless you steel the RSS from other players. (Best Option) # Do all Daily Trials and try and do Hell Week if you have the option to do so. # Always Kill Prowlers each day for 1h (Use the Stamina Items you get from gathering) # Always Gather RSS and gather Fuel last for the update or you are just wasting time. # Research RSS upgrades and get them maxed out for Output and gathering speed (Apart from Aluminium as it costs a lot around level 8 # Always use the 24h and 8h Gathering Speed buffs you get from Gathering / Killing Prowlers / Merchant shop. # Take the Skill tree Development and Max out the Output for the RSS and then the Gathering Speed Iron, Copper, Fuel In that order. # Use Gold to speed up buildings to finish Daily Trials, you get nice items from them. # Use Gold to finish Hell Week, you get LOTS of RSS this way. # Use the wish building for ALUMINIUM ONLY! (Why? Because you will always get the same amount from the wish building and learning the teck for this is very late game so take advantage of that! ) # Learn to farm people so you can advance in the game faster... if you have the bully weaker players (HQ 10+ so they have Copper) Then just do it and dont feel bad.... the game is made this way so set some flames going. Question about..... * Allies & Friends * Attacking * Attitude * Encampments, Strategies * Expectations * Peace shields * [[Protecting resources (iron, fuel, copper, aluminum)|P'rotecting your resources']] * Rules * To Do list * 8 hour rallies Category:Browse Category:Alliance Rules Category:Strategies